Operación: SPISMA
by Sakura Emeraude
Summary: Draco y Pansy son forzados a comprometerse pero... ellos no quieren! y harán un plan para evitarlo a toda costa: la operación SPISMA está a punto de empezar.
1. Noticia

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

**Aclaración: **Es un conjunto de Drabble's.

**Advertencia: **AU.

* * *

><p><em><strong>OPERACIÓN: SPISMA.<strong>_

_**S**trategic **P**roject and **I**ntelligent **S**poil **M**arriage **A**bsurd._

_Proyecto Estratégico e Inteligente para Estropear Absurdo Matrimonio._

_por Sakura Emeraude._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: Noticia.<strong>

:::Malfoy Manors, Londres Mágico, Inglaterra. 9:45 pm:::

—Me niego rotundamente a casarme con Pansy! —gritó Draco colérico.

Narcissa le miró de manera reprobatoria.

—Draco, hijo, entiende que es por el prestigio de la familia —trató de hacerlo entrar en razón Lucius.

—Aún me niego —volvió a decir Draco.

Narcissa y Lucius se miraron preguntándose qué harían para que accediera, era por el prestigio familiar: un Malfoy se casaría con alguien que tuviera una excelente reputación en el Mundo Mágico... ni más ni menos! ! ! Por lo que deberían de hacer algo.

—Pansy es mi amiga así que no me casaré con ella —comentó Draco.

Narcissa suspiró y dijo—: No seas quisquilloso y no te estamos preguntando _si te quieres casar _te estamos informando que _te vas a casar. Me se _entiende?

Draco frunció el ceño y se fue de la habitación enfurruñado. No podían hacerle eso! Era imposible que sus padres lo obligaran a contraer matrimonio con esa escandalosa!

:::Mansión de los Parkinson, Londres Mágico, Inglaterra. 9:45 pm:::

—Qué me casaré con Draco! ! ! ! ! —repitió sorprendida Pansy, no se lo esperaba por nada del mundo.

—Así es —dijo su madre solemne.

—Alguna objeción? —preguntó su padre.

—No —susurró Pansy.

Ella sabía que cuando sus padres usaban ese tono no había nada qué hacer para hacerlos cambiar de opinión. Aunque en el fondo discrepaba con ellos, no quería casarse por nada! ! ! ! ! ! ! Y trazaría un plan brillante para hacer que ese compromiso se arruinara. Y Pansy sabía que Draco le ayudaría gustoso. O claro que lo haría.


	2. Keitimas et Corporis

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

* * *

><p><em><strong>OPERACIÓN: SPISMA.<strong>_

_por Sakura Emeraude._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: Keitimas et Corporis.<strong>

:::1 Día Después. Parque, Londres Mágico, Inglaterra. 2:00 pm:::

—Nadie te siguió? —preguntó Pansy mirando lado a lado.

Draco negó y dijo—: No y sabes algo? Después de la rabieta que hice ayer me costó convencerlos de que no haría nada malo (que arruinara la boda) y... alguna idea Pansy? —alzó una ceja.

La chica se puso una mano en el mentón, pensativa.

—Será fácil evitarlo si haces lo que digo.

—Por qué me suena a que herirá mi orgullo como un Malfoy? —inquirió mirándola fijamente.

—Quieres o no impedir esto? —pone los brazos como jarra.

El rubio suspiró y asintió rendido.

—En ese caso haz lo que te diré... sin objeción alguna ! ! ! —dictó Parkinson decidida. Pansy se aseguró que nadie la oyera y susurró al oído del chico—: Poción Keitimas et Corporis.

—Qué? —fue lo único que salió de los labios del chico.

—Keitimas et Corporis —respondió como si recalcara algo que es obvio.

—Y eso qué es?

—Una poción.

—Qué es?

—Se hace con determinados ingredientes para lograr un resultado favorable o desfavorable, dependiendo de cómo se haga.

—Ehhh?

—Que se hace con determinados ingredientes para lograr un resultado favorable o desfavorable, dependiendo de cómo se haga y nosotros, amigo mío, haremos el Ketimias et Corporis.

—Y eso qué es?

—Una poción.

Para este punto Draco tenía un tic en el ojo y Pansy sonreía socarrona.

—Me estás tomando el pelo?

—Y hasta ahora te das cuenta? ?

—Lo tomas en serio.

—Síiiii! ! ! ! ! !

—Cuando lo haremos? ? ?

—En 2 horas, aun tengo que conseguir 5 ingredientes más: ya tengo 2 y los 5 que me faltan son fáciles de hallar.

—Confiaré en ti, Pansy.

—Adiós Draco.

—Adiós.

Y así su majestuoso plan dio inicio aunque qué será el Keitimas et Corporis ? ? ? ?... bueno, eso se verá en 2 horas (es decir, en el próximo drabble)


End file.
